


hit the lotto.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkutuklah Clint Barton dan ide jeniusnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit the lotto.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel, judul berasal dari lagu exo. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

_“Hei, mau bertaruh?”_

_“Siapa yang kalah dalam bermain kartu, harus memakai piyama adikku selama seminggu penuh.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Terkutuklah Clint Barton dan ide jeniusnya.

Dan ingatkan Bucky untuk tidak lagi membantu Clint dalam usahanya mendekati seorang gadis Slytherin berambut merah itu (Natasha, ya, namanya Natasha). Terima kasih, atas taruhan dadakan yang diadakan di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, sekarang alih-alih kaus santai, justru piyama berbulu ini yang membaluti tubuh. Berbulu. Bertelinga. Bertudung. Menyerupai kucing dan ia merasa konyol sendiri (kenapa _muggle_ sampai memiliki ide untuk membuat benda seperti ini? ck).

Ah, sudahlah.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya menuju bantal. Berusaha menulikan diri dari dunia—terutama dari hiruk pikuk ruangan sebelah. Telah lenyap nafsunya bermain kartu berkat kekalahan yang memalukan, berkat taruhan lucu ini. Sisa malam ini mungkin akan dihabiskannya di kamar, waktu tidur pun tinggal menghitung gerak jarum jam. Matanya baru dipejamkan begitu suara pintu terbuka, dan—

—ada Steve.

Steve, dengan piyama berbulu bertelinga menyerupai beruang membaluti tubuh ringkihnya. Seakan lapis demi lapis kain itu hendak menghisap Steve tenggelam. Gestur pemuda itu kikuk dan entah berapa kali sepasang manik birunya menghindar tiap kali tanpa sengaja bersua dengan milik Bucky. Gestur familiar yang terlihat tiap kali sobatnya tertangkap basah menggambar di tengah Kelas Sejarah Sihir.

“Kau—“

“Iya, Buck. Kurasa aku tidak berbakat dengan kartu, eh?”

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Senyum itu rekah menjadi tawa ringan. Bahu Steve ditepuk-tepuknya

“Piyama itu cocok untukmu, Steve.”

Ketika mendengarnya, alis Steve refleks saling taut ditambah kerenyit jidat, “Kurasa kau butuh kaca.”

“Tidak butuh, Sobat. Melihatmu dengan baju menggelikan itu sudah membuatku terhibur.”

“Sialan.”

Steve mengucapkannya dengan senyum di wajah. Jeda sebelum tawa mereka bersatu di udara.

“Kembali.”

 

 

_“Clint, kau punya satu piyama lagi?”_

_“Iya. Kenapa?”_

_“Aku boleh pinjam? Jangan beritahu Bucky soal ini.”_

_“Lo—ah, aku tahu apa maksudmu. Tenang saja, lah. Piyamanya ada di atas kursi.”_

 

* * *

**fin.**

 


End file.
